Silent Return
by heaven-hell-earth
Summary: Five years.Five years since Victoria had jumped off a cliff and into a raging river to save her family.And now,she has decided to find them.The only thing is,will they know it's her?Or will her trip to see Bryan again be in vain?Sequel to Silence is Key.


Silent Return

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this story out, I kind of lost my ability to write when trying to figure this out. This is probably the last time I use Victoria, and that makes me sad. I love her dearly as an OC. Hopefully, I'll come up with a way to use her again.

I don't own beyblade.

**WARNING: SLIGHT INCEST**

* * *

Victoria leaned back into the seat of the airplane as she waited for takeoff. In her opinion, she had been a horrible person. Five years since she left them in a river. Five whole years she'd spent living it up while they had been struggling to survive.

She had spent six boring months waiting for her arm to mend. The rest of the year was spent learning basic reading and writing skills. Her voices made her stay for the next year so she could learn more in school. Sure, she had started out in second grade, but quickly jumped up as the year went on. She was praised by her teachers when they all said "All you have to do is tell her once..." to her 'grandparents'.

And then her third year there, she'd made it to high school. There, she fought with all her teachers when they wanted to teach her sign language. Pride was standing in the way of having to stoop so low as to learn another language. Fourth year was spent working in a small store for minimum wage. Fifth year was when Victoria started to make plans to travel and find her family once again.

Now she was here, at the beginning of the sixth year and flying out the Germany. Somehow, Scott had been able to cross the border to find the German BBA building and get into contact with Mr. Dickenson. And she was just about to pop in for a friendly visit! Oh joy.

_Don't be so pessimistic! It is unflattering._ Younger reprimanded, hand on one hip.

_Yeah. Your twenty-one year old face will grow premature wrinkles._ Older smirked while copying Younger's pose.

In the real world, Victoria just shook her head at her voices' antics. There was no point in fighting with them, so she loosed up the deep frown on her face. Not that she could really frown in the first place…

Also, in those five years, she had done everything her dream had asked for. She had saved innocence and battled evil while giving them a second chance. She'd turn a new leaf, living the life that had be stolen from her. She was even wearing that silver dress the dream had shone. Everything had been completed.

She was jolted from her thoughts as the plane landed, causing her to let out a small growl. Pale hands fingered the ribbon around her neck as she stood and exited the plane and soon after, the airport. The cool air brushed against her skin as she began walking. Her black boots crunched in the snow as she pulled her tattered trench coat out. Her black messenger bag, the same one but patched up, bounced against her hip while she watched the white clouds of breath emitted from her mouth.

Yes she walked. Yes she could have taken a cab. Yes she needed to clear her thoughts before even popping up randomly. She kicked at random clumps of ice as the sun set. It gave the dirty snow in front of her an otherworldly glow, but that was to be expected. Everything is otherworldly in a new place, when cars are passing you by at a hundred miles per hour and not even caring if they happen to hit a lone girl on the side of the road.

Dark purple hair kept falling out of place and making it into her view, the strawberry scent making her want the red fruit. It surprised her how much she had changed. Most people kept the same color eyes and hair all their lives, but she hadn't and she was also willing to bet the same on Bryan. As twins they had the same genetic makeup. And their genes were meant to continuously change hair and eye color. When younger, both had had medium purple hair and blueish eyes. As they aged, Bryan's hair grew lighter as hers darker, his eyes more lilac-purple and hers green.

The reason for this was simple. They had been test subjects when still in the womb. Their father had wanted children whose looks would naturally change so he could use them for illegal trading without getting caught. It had been successful, but had no time to test them out.

Victoria stopped in front of a forest, amazed that she had made it there already. And so she entered, slowly making her way deeper and deeper, dark and forbidding shadows ready to pounce on their next victim. The various animals moved about, causing rustling sounds. She nervously played with the ribbon on her neck, secretly wishing to see her family once more. Too live with them and hold them again. Too never let go.

All too soon, she was standing alone on a hill. Her eyes gazed down at the medium sized stone house that seemed to fit in perfectly with the snow. Grey smoke curled up from the chimney and the windows were alight with fire. The three story home was surrounded by trees on three sides. Victoria was quickly sliding down the slope as she neared the house. She circled a few times before climbing up a tree. Her past experience came back suddenly as she leapt from branch to branch.

She took a deep breath before walking slowly to the outer edge of a branch. Before it could break, she jumped onto the icy roof six feet away. Her hands grabbed onto the very edge, fingers almost slipping due to the ice. Luckily, she was wearing hiking boots, making it easier to scale the building before laying in a heap on the roof. The snow settled into her hair while she was resting. She was too tiered to move at the moment.

Yes. She had weakened over the years. Who wouldn't if you were suddenly pampered after living on streets? After a few minutes, she became to lazy to move. She just flipped over and stared up into the sky. The gray clouds were giant, fluffy like marshmallows that lets small bits fall to the ground. The cold air didn't faze her anymore, it was like that annoying bug that kept buzzing around your face but it never hindered you in any way.

Finally, she moved from her spot. She shuffled away from her spot to the small hatch that led to the top floor. Boots kicked away pure snow and black gloved hands pulled the trapdoor away. She froze when the door creaked loudly. Hypersensitive ears noticed that there were some people on the top floor. They weren't soft and light, more of loud and heavy. That meant that Ian, Jennie, and or Tala weren't there. The noise stopped, so she quickly opened the rest of the hatch, jumped in, and let it fall closed softly behind her.

Yes. She was breaking and entering. Yes. The law might try and detain her if she got caught by the wrong person. Yes. She was going to be in so much trouble that she probably would never get out of. Yes. She was doomed to the wrath of Scott, Bryan, Jennie, A.J., and possibly Tala. Yes yes yes. They would most likely never let her out of their sight just to make sure she wouldn't run off again.

She kept creeping about, making sure to stay out of bedrooms. Last thing she wanted to do was run into someone and have them scream. That would spell bad, with a capital 'B'. Not to mention Scott would most likely go crazy and pull out a gun and shoot her. And she wouldn't put it past him, considering she gave him some of her best weapons.

A door opened. That was all she could tell before she was hit in the face. Then, everything happened in a flash, but she was still able to catch all of the details. Heavy boots on the floor, herself growling, a gun in her face.

Instincts kicked in as she rolled out of the way. The bullet shot threw her hair, causing it to fall from her pony tail and into her face. Great, now the edges were horribly jagged. But once again, the gun shot at her, and this time it didn't miss.

Pain shot through her body as she fell to the ground, withering and shaking. She clawed at the wound as she looked up at her attacker. A small gasp came forth from her mouth as she looked up at an older Scott. His hair longer and pulled back, he was taller, and in general, larger.

He knelt by her before pointing the gun at her temple. "Tell me, why are you here? Who are you?" He growled, red eyes glaring at her.

_Don't you remember me? Scott, how could you not! I've known you since I was seven! _She didn't answer, only breathing hard. In, out, in, out. Victoria's hand was pressed against her stomach, trying to stop the seemingly endless bleeding.

"Answer me!" He jabbed the gun forcefully into her head, causing her to moan. One eye looked at him before she realized something. Her hair was in the way of her face! Right before he jabbed the gun into her face again, she flipped her hair out of her porcelain face.

The gun clattered to the floor as Scott looked at her as if she was a ghost. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He wasn't one to cry, but he was close. So very close.

She lifted one bloodstained hand to his face, gently trailing blood across his sharp features. The hand dropped to the ground before writing in the iron substance. In an elegant scrawl there was one word.

_Everyone._

Most people know the saying 'One picture is a thousand words'. Well, this word painted a thousand pictures. It told Scott everything and nothing, at the same exact time. It gave no details, like a child's doodle, but it did give a raw outline, a coloring book page.

With a much deeper voice, and one that didn't crack, Scott yelled for everyone to come up stairs. She could feel the vibrations everyone gave off, and she could pinpoint some people. Jennie was in the lead, Bryan bringing up the rear.

Gasps and a scream, Jennie's, were heard once they were in the hallway. Victoria thought she must have looked pathetic, bleeding and gasping on the floor as Scott held her to his chest. One rough hand was over both of hers, trying to end the bleeding. But she knew better. If the bullet wasn't taken out soon, there was a good chance of it shifting too much and killing her. Not to mention, she had no idea where it landed and what it broke/destroyed.

Or if it was poisoned.

Strength was slowly draining from her body, and yet she felt content again. The same way she felt when jumping into that river. The one wish she had was coming true, too see her family once more. For good things never stayed in her life for long, so why not indulge when one can?

"Why? Why didn't you have someone call?" Bryan asked, touching her forehead. He winced slightly at how cold the skin was.

And Victoria didn't know. Why didn't she? Did she want to die? Did she want her very own angels to kill her? And if she did, why? Wouldn't she be happy here? Or was it the fact that she would never fit in with them again? She didn't watch them grow up and continue life, she left. She left like her own parents did to her and Bryan. No farewell, no nothing.

And the tear fell. Just one, but it said everything. How she wasn't thinking, how she was sorry. She sighed as she watched Bryan's eyes. There was confusion, hurt, pain, anger. But the eyes had grown into a pale purple and hair was now silver.

If she was to die, then let that happen. But she would be damned if she went without goodbye, again. Her blood slicked hands slipped out from under Scott's before grasping Bryan's silver hair and pulling his head down.

Lips touched lips, and the battle began. Neither cared if they were breaking the one of the biggest taboos, they wanted happiness. And they wanted it from one another.

Tongue probed tongue and bodies pressed close. Victoria didn't care if she was bleeding, or if Bryan got blood all over him. Bryan didn't care that he was making out with his sister, besides, it was only a brotherly kiss.

Bryan pulled her up into a sitting position without breaking the kiss and held her up. Victoria let her hands dance around his back, leaving bloodied finger prints all over his white shirt. She finally gave up the fight for dominance and leaned back, enjoying the kiss.

The iron liquid formed puddles around her body as she pulled away, breathing heavily. She leaned her forehead against Bryan's as she let herself cry. The salt water traveled down her face as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Her red hands began to move on the floor again, slowly writing. _I love you. I made a mistake, forgive me?_

"I could never hate you for long." Bryan whispered as Victoria leaned back onto the ground.

So the whole night was spent in that hallway, everyone whispering/writing to convey their thoughts and feelings. Victoria hugged everyone, even though they got all bloody. But no one cared. They were all happy to see the girl who had saved them five years ago.

Sadly, in the morning, Victoria died. She was greatly mourned for that day, but she was soon forgotten, as it was her wish. She didn't want memories of her to get in the way of their life, so she was forgotten. But she didn't know that against her wishes, everyone remembered her silently. They mourned her in their heads, without weeping or uttering a word.

Yet everyone knew that the others had not forgotten. How could they? She had made an impact on their life.


End file.
